Silver and Gold
by YamiKaykaMotou
Summary: It has been six years since Naraku's defeat and Rin feels romantic feelings for Sesshomaru. When she wishes on a shooting star with the same wish that she's made for years, will her wish come true at last? WARNING: some mature themes. COMPLETE.
1. I Wish

**I do not own Inuyasha. There are four characters in this story that I do own and if you wish to use them, please PM me and ask.**

Chapter One- I Wish…

Rin sighed softly as she lay upon the soft green grass. A light breeze tickled her dark hair which had grown considerably in the last six years. She was sixteen now and found herself possessed by the notion of romance, particularly toward Lord Sesshomaru.

She wasn't sure the regal demon felt anything romantic for her. He was protective, yes, but hardly romantic. Would he even love a human? She had heard that he despised humans, but if that was true, then why did he allow her to stay with him?

Her gaze fell on the sky. The stars twinkled brilliantly above her. The night sky had always been her favorite part of nature, basically because of the comfort it gave her.

A star streaked across the sky at that moment. A shooting star! Sitting up quickly, she clasped her hands, squeezed her eyes shut, and with all her heart, made the same wish she always made when she saw a shooting star. _I wish to be with Lord Sesshomaru forever and ever._

Unclasping her hands, she lay back down and drifted off to sleep with her last thought being on the silver-haired demon lord.

Said demon lord stood nearby, watching over the sleeping girl. Naraku had been killed five years ago. This accomplishment had been the combined efforts of himself, Koga the wolf demon, Inuyasha's friends, and Inuyasha himself. Indeed, it was his brother who had dealt the final blow.

With Naraku dead, Sesshomaru's revenge was sated. It also brought up the question of what to do with Rin. Jaken had proposed they leave her in a human village, but Rin pleaded with them to let her stay. Sesshomaru acceded to her pleas, much to Jaken's surprise. Indeed, it surprised him, too. He usually didn't care about humans one way or the other. That perception began to change the day he met Rin.

She had been an orphan girl who had been curious about him when she saw him, unconscious. He had been wounded by the Tetsusaiga and his first reaction had been to defend himself, and thus he growled. She flinched and he calmed down when he saw it was just a human.

She got over her fear and took it upon herself to nurse him back to health. Her concern was touching, but unnecessary. It was her concern for him that prompted him to revive her when wolves attacked her. Apparently, her gratitude led her to follow him ever since.

Sesshomaru often wondered why he allowed Rin to tag along and the only conclusion he could come up with was that he was protective of her. It certainly wasn't love-he was a demon and she was a human. Even though his father loved a human and had Inuyasha as a result, loving a human like that disgusted him.

 _The way I protect Rin is almost as if she was my daughter._ This thought prompted him to lay beside her and draw her close to his chest.

Something soft and fluffy against her cheek woke Rin the next morning as well as the sunlight. She opened her eyes to see that she was next to Lord Sesshomaru. It was his boa that had brushed against her. She felt her heart pounding at the close proximity. She always dreamed of the two of them sleeping together like this.

Sesshomaru's eyes fluttered open and focused on her. Instead of greeting her in his usual stoic way, he leaped to his feet, drew Tokijin, pointed it at her, and demanded, "Who are you? What have you done with Rin?"

His actions confused her. She tilted her head. "Lord Sesshomaru? What are you doing? It's me, Rin."

"Rin?" Lowering the sword, he knelt down, and started sniffing. "Hmm. It _is_ you."

"Of course. Why are you looking at me like that?" Sesshomaru was staring at her like he had never seen her before.

"Rin, somehow you have become a demon like myself."

"A-a demon?" Rin stood up and went to the edge of a nearby river. She knelt down and gazed into the water.

The face of a female dog demon gazed back at her. Her eyes were vivid silver now, a navy blue crescent blue graced her forehead, two purple streaks ran on both cheeks, and pointed ears kept her long silky black hair back.

She sat back on her heels and examined her hands. They had long sharp claws for fingernails and two purple marks on each wrist. "Wow," was the only thing she could think of to say.

Sesshomaru gazed at the demon beauty Rin had become. He didn't know how this happened, but he wasn't complaining. However, he knew Rin would want to be human again, so he wanted to savor the moment.

"Rin," he said the girl lightly ran her claws across her cheek marks. "perhaps we should find a way to change you back."

Her head snapped around to look at him. "Change me back?" she echoed. "But Lord Sesshomaru, I thought you liked me like this."

"I do Rin, but it's not you."

"It can be. I remember I saw a shooting star last night. I wished with all my heart that I could be with you forever. I think my wish came true."

"You mean your wish turned you into a demon. But, why?"

"Because…because I…I love you, milord."

Sesshomaru's facial expression didn't change, but inside he was surprised. Rin loved him, wished to always be with him, and she became a dog demon as a result. This could certainly change his relationship with her. Last night, he had thought of her as a daughter. Now, she could be a lovely mate.

A small smile slowly crept onto his lips. "If you wish to stay this way, I won't force you to change back."

"Oh, thank you!" Rin was so thrilled that she gave the demon lord a big hug

"Lord Sesshomaru!" came Jaken's panicked voice. "Lord Sesshomaru, Rin is missing," the imp reported once he reached the pair.

"She's not missing," Sesshomaru answered. "She's right here." He nodded at the female demon still hugging him. "Rin, that's enough, please."

"Yes, milord." Rin stepped back.

Jaken looked back and forth between the two. He stepped closer to the female and sniffed. He didn't possess Sesshomaru's sense of smell, but even he could detect Rin's unique flower scent. "It is you, Rin!" he gasped. "But, how is this possible?"

"I made a wish last night to be with Lord Sesshomaru forever. I put my heart into that wish," Rin explained.

"Hmm. Who would have thought that something as human as wishing could do magic?" Jaken remarked.

Sesshomaru chose not to acknowledge Jaken's remark and instead said, "Let us be on our way."

"Where are we going, milord?" Rin asked.

"To the Western Lands," he answered. "My domain."

Rin's eyes widened. Sesshomaru was taking her to his home! But, why hadn't he done so after Naraku died? Had he been ashamed of having a human with him? Or would he not be allowed back home with a human? No matter how Rin looked at it, her being human was why the silver-haired demon hadn't been able to go home.

Sesshomaru and Jaken were lifted into the air on a silver cloud while Rin boarded Ah-Un, sitting sidesaddle. As they flew, Rin smiled. She felt strangely powerful and confident. Did she feel this way because she was a demon now? Perhaps she should ask Sesshomaru at some point.

 **I know that Sesshomaru got his most of his facial features from his mother, but I did not know that when I wrote this story, so please just accept the look that I designed for Rin.**


	2. The Castle

**I would like to address the review I received for the last chapter. I have seen Inuyasha: The Final Act, but I had written this story before the last season even aired, so please accept any discrepancies you may find. The character in this chapter, Kylie, is mine and if anyone wishes to use her, please PM me.**

Chapter Two- The Castle

Sesshomaru tried to keep his attention on his destination, but he found himself constantly glancing back at Rin. He couldn't get over how beautiful she was. She sat in Ah-Un's saddle gracefully and very ladylike. Her hair had grown a little bit more from her change and it flowed behind her like an ebony banner.

He sighed as he faced forward again. His usually suppressed emotions were toying with him. Rin's appearance was stirring up a feeling of romantic interest toward her. He was also picking up the scent of pheromones coming off her and it sexually aroused him.

 _Oh no!_ he realized with horror. _Rin will be going into heat sometime soon. I must not allow myself to get physical with her. She does not know about dog demon mating rituals._

Sesshomaru knew he could control himself, even if Rin couldn't control herself once she was in heat. So for the rest of the trip, he focused on staying calm and reminding himself to be firm in refusing Rin's eventual advances.

Rin watched the landscape below change. Since Naraku's death, they had wandered through the northern lands which were rugged and mountainous for most part. Now, the land was becoming equal parts of flatland and mountains. She soon became bored looking at the ground and her gaze landed on Sesshomaru.

She couldn't explain it, but she felt seized by a strong sense of love toward Sesshomaru. She also felt a desire to…mate with him. Mate with him! What was she thinking? Sesshomaru wasn't interested in her romantically or sexually. She needed to keep her first question in mind when they landed.

"We have arrived," Sesshomaru announced, cutting into Rin's thoughts.

Rin looked ahead to see white fog that was gradually dissipating. Out of the mist, an enormous palace appeared. The size of it took her breath away. It was easily as big as two large villages and one small one. It gleamed ivory and pale green with brown-roof towers. A large lush green garden loomed behind it.

Ah-Un drew alongside its master. Rin continued to stare as she said softly, "It's magnificent, milord."

Sesshomaru inclined his head at the comment as they landed outside the gates. Rin's lack of talk during the ride concerned him slightly and decided to ask.

"Rin, you were rather quiet on the way here. Why is that?"

Rin's cheeks burned at the question. She didn't want him to know she was thinking of mating with him! "I was thinking of how different I feel. Kind of strong and confident."

"I see. Dog demons are naturally powerful. The confidence comes from that knowledge."

Rin nodded. That explained her initial feelings. However, now that she thought about it, she had been quiet because of her change. She was now part of the demon's world and she felt it best to quietly observe and learn.

She followed the silver-haired lord and his imp to the gates which opened on their own, and up to the palace doors. Sesshomaru opened them up by sliding one claw down the seam where the two met. As they entered, Rin made a mental note about how to open the doors, even though she wasn't sure if she would be able to open them that way.

The inside of the castle was even more impressive than the outside. The walls were blue and white marble while the floor was a polished gray. Candles lit the hallway providing them with light as they walked. Vases and urns of various sizes, colors, and patterns lined the halls on pedestals inset into the walls.

As they walked, Rin spotted several demons peering into the hall before returning to whatever they had been doing. A few minutes later, an old female dog demon appeared before them and bowed.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she said. "How wonderful it is that you have returned. You as well, Master Jaken."

"Kylie, I put you in charge of caring for my new companion, Rin," Sesshomaru announced, nodding at the young demon behind him.

Kylie looked behind her lord. A young beautiful female dog demon stood there. Her presence filled her with hope. Could this girl, Rin, melt the lord's icy heart?

"Please come with me Lady Rin," Kylie requested. "Good day, milord," she continued, bowing to Sesshomaru.

Said demon lord gently pressed his hand against Rin's shoulder and said, "Go with her, Rin. I'll see you at dinner."

"Yes, milord," she replied before leaving with her new handmaiden.

Sesshomaru found himself watching her walk away. She moved very gracefully and the scent of pheromones had gotten a little stronger. He mentally reaffirmed his promises to be strong before resuming his walk through the halls of his home.


	3. Lady Talk

**I don't know exactly what Sesshomaru's home is like, so what I wrote in the last chapters is what I imagined it to be.**

Chapter Three- Lady Talk

Rin followed Kylie though the vast halls, staring in wonder at everything she saw. In her wildest dreams, she never imagined that Sesshomaru lived in such a grand palace. Her gaze fell on her guide. Although it was clear that she was old, Rin couldn't tell just **how** old. Kylie had long gray hair that accentuated her pale skin and she wore the traditional clothes of a servant. Rin reflected on how Kylie had addressed her as Lady Rin. Why had she done that? Nobody had addressed her like that before.

"Lady Rin? Are you all right?"

Rin blinked at the question and realized that she had stopped walking. Naturally that drew the old woman's attention. "I'm fine. I was just wondering why you call me "Lady Rin." No one's called me that before."

"I call you that because you are one of Lord Sesshomaru's companions. Besides, I am supposed to care for you."

"Ah," was all she could think of to say. She followed behind Kylie again, still thinking of her new title. She was called Lady Rin because she was a companion of Sesshomaru's? That's all? Was that how her lord thought of her: Someone to accompany him on his travels?

Kylie opened a door that led to a vast chamber. Rin gazed in astonishment. It was so large and plush. A large feather soft bed lay against the wall opposite her. Beyond the foot of the bed was a balcony that faced the palace gardens. A vanity and wardrobe sat against the wall opposite the balcony. Various cushions were placed strategically around the room.

"I thought my lady might like a view of the gardens," Kylie spoke up. "Plus, Lord Sesshomaru's chamber is across the hall from yours."

"It is?"

"Certainly. This way if you need to see or speak with him, you merely need to walk across the way. Besides, you seem quite smitten with him, if I may say so."

Rin's cheeks turned red. "I-I do?"

"Yes, milady."

"Are you…attracted to him also?"

Kylie chuckled. "Oh, dear, no. I am too old for him and I'm satisfied to just be in his service. I daresay a young thing like you would have a better chance of winning his affections."

"But I don't think he's interested in me like that."

"How long have you been traveling together?" Kylie asked, settling herself on a cushion.

Rin followed her example as she replied, "Six years."

Kylie clucked her tongue. "My lady, you two couldn't travel without developing some kind of relationship."

"Well, he's protective of me."

"There you go, dear. He wouldn't be protective of you if he didn't feel anything for you."

Rin was silent. Kylie thought Rin had always been a demon. The old woman would have a different opinion if she knew Rin had been human until that morning.

"Tell me, dear. How long have you had interest in Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Since this morning. I've also felt strong urges to mate with him."

"Oh my," Kylie breathed. "It would seem that you've gone into heat."

"Excuse me?"

"Heat. You're feeling the urge to find a mate and have pups. Indeed, you're giving off a scent of pheromones that will get our lord sexually excited."

Rin felt herself go pale. Just like an actual female dog, she was in heat and her pheromones were exciting Lord Sesshomaru. She couldn't allow this to continue!

"Is there any way to stop it?" she asked desperately.

"I take it this is your first heat, judging from your reaction. I'm afraid the only thing you can do is ride it out and not give in to your urges."

Rin nodded. Not give in. That sounded simple enough. "I can do that," she declared.

"It may not be that easy. Many females stronger-willed than you were not able to resist."

Rin gulped. "Oh."

Kylie looked closely at Rin. Despite her exterior, her lady was acting like a human teenager. A very unbecoming behavior for a demon, even for one so young.

"Kylie, is something wrong?"

"I'm…afraid so. With due respect my lady, your behavior is like that of a human teenager."

"It-it is?"

"Yes. Perhaps you weren't given enough training in suppressing emotions."

"Actually, I haven't had any training."

"Maybe Lord Sesshomaru can give you some."

"Maybe." Rin was silent for a moment. It was getting difficult to hide the fact that she had been human. She knew she would feel better if she confessed. She also felt like she could trust this woman.

"Kylie? I have something to tell you. It's about how Lord Sesshomaru and I met."

"Go on, dear."

"I was attacked and killed one day. Lord Sesshomaru found me shortly after the attack. He remembered me as the one who had nursed him back to health. He used the Tenseiga to revive me."

"He used the sword his father gave him?" Kylie gasped happily. "He learned to use it?"

"Actually, he mastered it."

"Wow. Has he given up on the Tetsusaiga? Rumor is he's been trying to own it too."

"Yes, he's given up on it. Especially since he has Tokijin. It was forged by an evil sword smith, though I can't remember his name."

"There aren't many evil sword smiths. I do recall one called Kaijinbo."

Rin snapped her fingers. "Yes, that's the one. Anyway, back to the Tenseiga. I was a child when we met."

"How old are you now?"

"Sixteen."

"That is quite young. But, I can see why he would revive someone like you, a pretty demon."

"Actually, until this morning…I was human." Rin held her breath.

"Oh. Okay," Kylie replied indifferently.

Rin blinked at her. "You don't care?"

"Of course not. Lord Sesshomaru may not like humans, but that doesn't mean that all his servants feel the same way."

Rin smiled, relieved. Kylie accepted that she had been human and it didn't bother her!

"My lady, if you were human, how is it that you're a demon now?"

"Last night, I saw a shooting star. I wished with all my heart to be with Lord Sesshomaru forever. When I woke up this morning, I found myself like this."

"A heart-filled wish. That explains your change. Come along, Lady Rin. We've talked so long, it's now dinnertime."

Rin followed Kylie out the door, determined not to give in to her new mating urges. If Lord Sesshomaru could resist her pheromones' scent, she could resist her urges.

 **If Kylie's response to Rin's confession of being human seems too easy, that was intentional. Not all demons are alike in their opinion of humans and you can see that in the series in the cases of Inuyasha and Shiori for example what with their fathers choosing to fall in love with a human.**


	4. The Lost Arm

**The character Jamon is mine and the flower mentioned in the story is mine as well. Please keep in mind I wrote this story before Inuyasha: The Final Act was released, so please accept any discrepancies that surface.**

Chapter Four- The Lost Arm

Rin strolled around the palace gates' perimeter. Two days had gone by since her transformation and she was learning to keep her emotions in check. It was not necessary to act completely emotionless, given that she was in heat. Besides, no one is completely emotionless.

Her urges were getting stronger and she needed to remind herself several times a day to resist them. She could not just throw herself at Lord Sesshomaru and rip off both of their clothes. It would be undignified for both of them and embarrassing for her. She wasn't sure if he was even interested in her!

She had gotten used to all of the palace's residents calling her Lady Rin. Even Master Jaken called her by this title, though she suspected her lord had ordered him to do so.

"Lady Rin!" a voice called from above.

She looked up to see a red winged demon swoop down before her. He bowed his head and bent one foreleg in a bow, his other foreleg clenched to his chest.

"My lady," he rumbled. "I have a gift for Lord Sesshomaru."

"A gift?"

"Yes. Please give this to him." He stretched his clenched paw out and opened it to reveal Sesshomaru's left arm!

Rin gasped. "Where did you find that?"

"It was near the edge of a sealed chasm."

Hands slightly trembling, Rin reached out and took the arm from the demon. "Thank you, um…"

"Jamon, milady."

"Jamon. I will be sure that milord knows of your great deed."

Jamon bowed again before taking flight. Rin headed inside, tucking the arm inside the folds of her new kimono. She asked the servants for Sesshomaru's location and they pointed her to a tapestry-lined hallway. The inu was staring at one of these tapestries when Rin approached.

Rin looked at the tapestry to see two large white dogs flying above a village complete with a castle. One dog had a crescent moon just like Sesshomaru!

"Lord Sesshomaru," she began. "are those-,"

"Rin," he interrupted. "there is no need for you to address me by title anymore."

"Yes, mil-um, Sesshomaru."

"In response to what you were going to say, yes those are my parents."

"Is the one with the moon your mother?"

"Yes, it is."

"Where are they now?" If Sesshomaru ruled these lands, it was obvious that he inherited it from his father, but where was he?

"My father is dead and as for my mother, she is alive but I have no idea where she is."

"I see."

"Rin." Sesshomaru looked down at her. "Are you hiding something?"

"Oh! That's right. A demon named Jamon found this." She pulled out the severed arm.

"Where…did he find it?"

"He said next to a sealed chasm."

Sesshomaru immediately knew what that statement meant: The chasm that Sounga had fallen into. Somehow, his arm had flown out of it. Its presence here was clear: It was hope that he could re-attach it.

He pushed up his left sleeve and folded it so that it lay flat on his shoulder. "Rin, place it against the end there," he said, nodding at the stump as he drew Tenseiga.

Rin fit the arm so that its palm faced inward and held it there. Sesshomaru focused on the sword's power before drawing it across the cut all the way around.

The sensation he felt as bone, marrow, muscles, nerves, and flesh fused back together was agonizing, but he displayed his usual calm exterior. Within minutes, the pain faded and his arm was whole once more.

He flexed his fingers as he sheathed his sword. They responded effortlessly to his commands. He proceeded to test out the other portions of his arm and they all worked flawlessly.

"I must thank Jamon for returning my arm and thank you Rin for bringing it to me."

"You're welcome."

"Lord Sesshomaru!" a voice called. Both inus turned to see Jaken come from around the corner.

"Lord Sesshomaru, your presence is required in the Conference Room."

"Very well. Excuse me, Rin."

"Bye," she called as the pair left. A strong desire to follow him gripped her and she fought it. She firmly turned in the opposite direction and headed for the garden.

Kylie was tending to one of the flower beds when she looked up and saw Rin enter. "Lady Rin," she greeted as she stood up and approached her. "how nice of you to visit the garden."

"Thank you, Kylie." She gazed at the area. It was at least half the length of the castle and was a dazzling array of brilliantly colored flowers. A few trees were scattered about the area and walkways cut through the garden so that it looked like a jigsaw.

"Would my lady like a tour?" Kylie inquired, noticing Rin's amazed expression.

"Uh, yes. I would." Rin followed her guide and listened as each flower type was described.

"Does Sesshomaru come here often?" she asked at one point.

"Oh, yes. He likes to come here and think."

"Perhaps I could invite him to take a walk with me."

"You could, but not in this area."

"Why not?" In Rin's opinion, it was the most beautiful and romantic spot in the garden.

"See this flower?" Kylie pointed to a flower that sported four deep blue petals. Each petal was outlined in gold and the pollen in the center was white.

"It's gorgeous," Rin gasped.

"It's called Moonlit Love for its pollen and its effect on male dog demons."

"What kind of effect?"

"It's like the effect catnip has on cats. The male becomes mellow and they become sexually excited, particularly if there's a fertile young female nearby."

Rin swallowed hard. She was doing everything she could to control her actions and her pheromones' scent. She didn't need a simple flower to undo all that!

Sesshomaru headed to his chambers, rubbing one temple. _Stupid advisors,_ he thought. _I'm gone six years and now they start in on me finding a mate and producing an heir after they saw my arm had been returned. It's all because they're worried that I'll get killed before I have an heir._

Sesshomaru scowled at that last thought. Him, get killed? It was a ridiculous notion. This was his domain and the demons that lived in his area were loyal to him and would give their lives to ensure that he survived. Furthermore, he was strong. Yes, Naraku trapped him once in a while, but he never lost control of the situation, unlike other demons like his brother.

Despite his insistence that he didn't need a mate, the idea of having a family was somewhat attractive.

 _I need to think. A walk in the garden should clear my head._ Walking past his bedchamber door, he headed for the garden entrance and the familiar scents of the flowers filled his nostrils. He slowly exhaled. The garden still provided a calm and tranquil air. A very peaceful place to relax and assess one's place in life.

As he approached a grove of juniper trees, he spied a sleeping Rin underneath them. _Clearly I'm not the only one who enjoys this place,_ he thought as he crouched down beside her.

Her instincts must have alerted her to his presence because her silver eyes slowly opened and blinked before smiling. "Hi, Sesshomaru. I guess I dozed off."

"You certainly did, Rin. I came out here for a walk. Would you like to join me?"

"I would like that."

The pair stood up and walked casually down the paths. Rin asked him how the meeting went.

"You would have found it boring. My advisors, after they rejoiced about my returned arm, started pressuring me to start a family. I have yet to find a mate so a family's not in the immediate future."

"Ah."

For no discernible reason, Sesshomaru felt like blurting out that he would love to have her as his mate. After all, she had already said she loved him.

He slightly shook his head. Where did that come from? He didn't feel that way toward her. He thought that, but his heart and body felt the exact opposite. His heart felt intense love for her and his body desired to have intercourse with her. She was young and fertile as well as being in heat. He could tell that she was trying to hold back but the scent kept leaking out before being contained again. Her scent teased him and he wanted her as his own.

 _Why do I feel this way!?_ he demanded silently. His eyes fell on the flower beds and landed on flowers with deep blue petals outlined in gold that circled white pollen.

 _The Moonlit Love! Neither of us realized we were headed this way! I've got to get us both out of here before it affects me!_ he exclaimed, not realizing that he had already gotten some exposure to it.

"Let's go inside, Rin," he said, grabbing her hand. An electric shock shot through his nerves as their fingers met. The urge to make love with her grew stronger from this simple touch. Sesshomaru couldn't fight it anymore. _Rin will be my mate and the mother of my children._

 **I thought it more fitting that Sesshomaru be the one to lose control. After all, Rin is trying so hard to resist and she's already confessed as it is. So, the ball's really in Sesshomaru's court. I caution that the next chapter will be sexual and I will be updating the rating to accommodate that.**


	5. Mating

**As I promised, the rating of this story has changed. This chapter contains adult themes and therefore, everyone below the age of eighteen must leave now.**

Chapter Five- Mating

Rin smiled dreamily as she strolled the gardens with Sesshomaru. She had intended to invite him on a walk and instead he invited her! She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. He seemed lost in thought, as though he was fighting an internal war. Why would that be?

"Let's go inside, Rin," he said suddenly as he grabbed her hand and headed for the palace.

Rin felt confused. Why were they heading back? They hadn't been walking all that long. "Sesshomaru, is everything all right?" she asked as he led her toward their chambers.

The regal demon didn't answer as he opened his bedroom door and pulled her inside before closing the door again. He gently pushed her onto the bed and leaned forward, capturing her lips in a passionate and lustful kiss.

Rin responded eagerly. She wasn't sure why he doing this, but she wasn't complaining. She knew her scent wasn't driving his actions. Perhaps her natural charm finally broke through his barriers.

Sesshomaru continued to kiss her as he untied his sash and slid off his kimono. This didn't alarm her. Indeed, her eyes took in his well-toned chest and muscular shoulders.

It was when he started to slide her kimono off her upper body did she realize his intentions. He wanted to mate with her! Well, she wasn't going to resist him. It's one thing when she's in love with him and would desire to be his mate; it's another thing when he's the one making the advances.

Sesshomaru reached out and cupped on of her breasts before stroking it gently. Rin gasped as he stroked. She never knew her breasts could be so sensitive. Sesshomaru gently pinched the nipple and she gasped even louder. She sensed her control over her urges slipping away and her instincts taking control.

She gripped the male's shoulders and rolled over so that she was on top, her breasts dangling in his face. He needed no invitation as he took one nipple in his mouth and started sucking and fondling it with his tongue.

While he was occupied, Rin tugged at his pants, making her intentions known. He got the hint, ceased his sucking, and allowed Rin to stand, which caused the rest of her kimono to slide off and puddle onto the floor. She then leaned forward and pulled Sesshomaru's pants off before lying on the bed beside him.

He rolled onto his side and pulled Rin onto hers before seizing her lips again, but tapping them for entrance. She complied and he explored every inch of it before dueling with Rin's tongue. He allowed her to win so that he could feel her tongue exploring his cavern.

When she withdrew, Sesshomaru pushed her onto her back before straddling her. He began to slide his fingers into her hole, one at a time. Rin gasped each time she felt those clawed fingers sliding in and out. The pleasure this pain gave her was indescribable!

Sesshomaru continued to slide his fingers until he felt his erection grow hard. He held out a little longer until he couldn't bear it any longer. He removed his fingers and slowly started to insert his shaft inside her.

Rin moaned as she felt his manhood enter her. It was stretching her walls more painfully than his fingers did. She continued to moan as it slid in and out, Sesshomaru groans joined her cries.

He pumped slowly and gently at first before going faster and harder. Each thrust brought louder wanting moans from the figure beneath him. He groaned in sync with the moans. The need to release was building with each thrust, but he held out, knowing the greater the hold, the more pleasurable the release.

At long last, he could no longer bear it. He fired his substance into Rin, who yelled in ecstasy, "Sesshomaru!"

"Rin," he replied in a low moan. His eyes, which had been closed during the climax, opened. They were glowing red. His nose and jaws elongated into a shorter muzzle of his true form's. His head lanced forward, clamping his jaws onto the junction where Rin's left shoulder met the neck, and bit down.

Rin screamed before her eyes glowed red and she bit down on Sesshomaru's left junction. Sesshomaru growled at the pain. He released his hold, leaving teeth marks he knew would scar just like the marks he now bore. These marks would tell all that the two of them were officially mates.

Exhausted, Sesshomaru rolled onto his back and fell asleep, one arm draped possessively across Rin's waist.

Sunlight played across Sesshomaru's face, waking him from a sound sleep. He blinked and squinted against the light while he tried to clear the cobwebs from his mind. He soon became aware that he was naked and that his arm was draped across Rin who was asleep beside and equally naked. The memory of last night flashed through his mind and a flush of shame crept up his face. How could he have lost control so quickly and easily? Yes, close proximity to the Moonlit Love caused him to drop his guard, but he should have been able to resist it. Instead, he pulled Rin into his room and mated with her.

He glanced at the sleeping female. The mating mark was clearly visible from his position. What would Rin say and do when she awoke? Would she be angry? She seemed like she was enjoying herself, but what if he had unconsciously exerted some kind of influence to make her think she was enjoying herself? Surely, Rin would be angry that he marked her even though she had marked him in return.

Sudden movement beside him drew him from his musings. He looked over and saw Rin blinking sleepily at him. She smiled dreamily. "Good morning, Sesshomaru," she greeted softly.

"Good morning, Rin," he replied, sitting up abruptly.

Confused by his demeanor, Rin also sat up. "Is something wrong?"

Unable to look at her, he answered, "I'm sorry, Rin."

"Sorry for what?"

"I'm sorry for last night. I had no intention in forcing you to mate with me."

"You didn't force me. I wanted to mate with you. I love you, remember?"

"I remember. So you're not angry about the mating?"

"Not at all."

"Are you upset about the mating mark?"

Rin carefully felt the teeth marks that marred her skin and her eyes locked on the mark on Sesshomaru. "I'm not upset. Everyone will see them and know that we're mates now."

Sesshomaru was relieved as they got dressed. Rin wasn't angry with him about last night. Apparently, she had wanted to mate with him. He knew his advisors would be pleased when they hear that he had found a mate.

Rin still felt warm from last night's lovemaking when she awoke the next morning. She opened her eyes, blinked, and focused on Sesshomaru who was already awake.

She smiled gently as she greeted him. She became concerned when Sesshomaru sat up and answered back without looking at her.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, sitting up.

Still not facing her, he said he was sorry. This confused her even more. What did he have to feel sorry for? She prompted him to clarify.

"I'm sorry for last night. I had no intention in forcing you to mate with me," was his answer.

Rin couldn't believe her ears. Sesshomaru thought he had forced her to have sex with him? _Has he forgotten that I love him?_ she thought.

"You didn't force me," she stated. "I wanted to mate with you. I love you, remember?"

"I remember." This didn't stop him from making sure Rin wasn't angry about last night.

She again stated that she wasn't. When he asked about the mark, she gently brushed her fingers against it. She wasn't an expert on demon mating rituals, but she guessed that being bitten the way she had told all who saw it that she had already been claimed.

Her gaze landed on Sesshomaru's left shoulder and she saw teeth marks there. Obviously, when he bit her, she bit him in order to claim him. She proudly told him that now everyone would know they were mates. This knowledge made Rin very happy and couldn't think of anything that could increase this joy.

 **I want to state that Rin did not grow a short muzzle like Sesshomaru, her eyes merely glowed. I believe everyone knows what's going to happen in the next chapter and I ask for your patience for the next chapter.**


	6. Mating Aftermath

**The character Clawood belongs to me as are the three nameless advisors. This story is reaching its end. The next chapter will be the seventh and final one with an epilogue attached to the chapter.**

Chapter Six- Mating Aftermath

Not everyone in the palace knew that Sesshomaru and Rin were mates. Kylie was thrilled when Rin told her two days later. Jaken fainted in shock. Even though Rin was a demon, Jaken still saw her as the human he first met.

Jaken's reaction didn't really concern either one. They were in love, though Sesshomaru still suppressed his emotions. The only time he loosened up was when he was alone with Rin. Those alone times were usually spent making love. To Rin, each session was more pleasurable than the last.

A few weeks after they claimed each other, Kylie walked down the hall to Rin's room. She had been hearing that her lady had not been feeling well and decided to check on her before breakfast this morning. She knocked on the door and waited until she heard, "Come in." before entering the room.

Rin was sitting up in bed. It would indicate that she was well, but Kylie noticed that she looked a little pale.

"My lady, I've been hearing that you're fallen ill lately," Kylie said, striding over and feeling Rin's forehead.

"I think I have some kind of stomach virus," Rin replied. "I've been feeling sick to my stomach once or twice a day."

"Hmm. You feel sick, yet there's no fever. Of course, it is very rare for demons to fall ill."

"I must be sick," Rin insisted. "What else could it be?"

Kylie's eyebrows rose and she smiled. "You could be pregnant."

"P-pregnant?" Rin gasped. "You think so?"

"It's a possibility, but we need to check with the palace physician, Clawood."

Kylie returned to Rin's room a few minutes later with a tall coyote demon behind her. He had long loose black hair and a kind gentle face, which seemed odd for a male demon.

"Lady Rin, this is Doctor Clawood," Kylie announced.

"Good morning, Lady Rin," Clawood said in a deep voice.

"Hello, sir."

"There's no need to address me like that. Just Doctor or Clawood would be fine."

"Yes, Doctor."

"Now, let's have a look shall we?" Clawood sat beside Rin and pushed the part of the kimono concealing the stomach aside. He gently rubbed it with one clawed hand. His deep green eyes narrowed as he tried to sense any energy inside her.

He sensed Rin's energy in her abdomen as well as Lord Sesshomaru's. The two energies were intertwined with one another. It was all he needed to reach a conclusion: Lady Rin was pregnant.

"Congratulations my lady," Clawood said. "You're pregnant."

Kylie grinned and Rin felt dizzy with excitement. She was pregnant! How would Sesshomaru react to the news? She could only guess because he was in another advisor meeting.

"Lord Sesshomaru, we think it's wonderful that you found a mate," said one advisor.

"Indeed," added a second one. "Lady Rin is a superb female."

"Thank you," the demon lord answered. He hated these meetings! He would rather spend time with Rin. It was rumored that she was ill and this concerned him. The last thing he wanted was for Rin to get sick and die.

"My lord," the first advisor said. "now that you have a mate, perhaps the two of you should consider having a child."

"We discussed this a few weeks ago," Sesshomaru interrupted. "My answer is the same: When we both feel we're ready."

"You have mated, have you not?" a third demon spoke up. "If you have, then it seems you are ready."

Sesshomaru scowled at him before whipping his hand out and melting the demon with his poisoned claws. "I repeat, when we feel we are ready. Is that clear?" He directed the question at the two remaining advisors.

"Y-yes, mi-milord," the first one gulped.

"Whatever you say," the other chimed in.

Satisfied, Sesshomaru rose and left the room. Perhaps it was a bit harsh to melt an advisor, but he had the nerve to push him to conceive after he clearly said he and Rin would do so another time. They were still new to their relationship.

As he headed for the bedchambers' corridor, he saw Rin coming up from it. He was relieved to see her up. It meant that the rumors weren't true. "Rin, I am pleased to see that you are well."

"I was a little ill this morning, but I'm feeling better and I have some news to share with you."

"Go on."

Smiling hugely, she said, "Sesshomaru…I'm pregnant."

Her announcement caught him completely off-guard. "What? Pregnant?" he gasped. "Are you certain?"

Rin nodded. "Doctor Clawood confirmed it this morning."

Sesshomaru was still reeling from the news. Rin was pregnant and after he had told his advisors they would conceive later.

"Sesshomaru? Is everything okay?" he heard Rin's oddly distant voice.

With a mental jerk, he pulled himself back to reality. "Yes, everything's fine. It is just ironic. I told my advisors that we would conceive later and I find that later is now."

"Are you sure they're not psychic?"

"Quite sure. Otherwise, I would control more than just the Western Lands."

"Kylie? What will the pregnancy be like?" Rin asked as the two of them sat among the cushions in her room after dinner.

"You'll experience similar symptoms that human women do when they're pregnant. However, for us, we give birth after five months."

"Just five months?"

"Yes. Females feel that pregnancy makes them vulnerable. You have already gone through one month. That leaves just four now."

"I wonder if it's a boy or a girl. I would like a girl, but I suspect Sesshomaru would want a boy."

"You may end up with more than one pup."

"More than one? Wow."

"It's a possibility. Don't expect to have a litter this first time."

"Lord Sesshomaru, is it true?" Jaken asked the following morning. "Is Lady Rin pregnant?"

"She is, Jaken."

"Shouldn't the advisors be informed, milord?"

"They should and they will be when they request another meeting."

"Of course, milord."

The pair entered the dining room to see Rin already seated. Jaken rushed over to give his congratulations.

 **I chose the shorter pregnancy period for the reasons stated above and I really don't know how long it takes for demons to have children, so I'm just making it up as I go.**


	7. Final Month and Epilogue

**As promised chapter seven and the epilogue are posted together instead of two separate chapters so the fact that both parts are so short.**

Chapter Seven- Final Month

The news of Rin's pregnancy quickly spread through the entire palace and the servants were giving their congratulations to both expectant parents.

Kylie attended to Rin's needs and answered any questions the young demon had. It was fortunate that Rin had Kylie because she experienced mood swings so fast that it would have driven Sesshomaru crazy. One minute she was crying, the next she was angry, and then she was joyfully happy.

Sesshomaru did inform his advisors of the conception. Both extended their best wishes and nothing more; neither one forgot about their late partner and they were content to let Sesshomaru discuss the matter.

The weeks rolled by and Rin's stomach grew. It was her first pregnancy and yet she looked as if she had been pregnant at least once before. Rin was certain that she had more than one pup growing inside her. She began to write names, both boy and girl. She had showed the list to her mate several times to get his input. He had pointed out ones he liked and those that should be crossed off.

"Rin," he said during one of these name sessions. "I would like to name our firstborn and you can name any children thereafter."

"Okay. Sure." She scratched a name she liked onto the list before gasping and putting a hand on her stomach.

"Are you all right?" her mate asked.

"I-I don't know. It felt similar to a kick, but it really hurt." She gasped again and gritted her teeth. "I-I think it's time."

A wave of panic swept over Sesshomaru, though his face didn't show it. He quickly scooped Rin up and sped off for the infirmary with Rin moaning the entire time.

Doctor Clawood was there when Sesshomaru burst into the room. He took one look at Rin and instructed Sesshomaru to place her on bed before asking the demon lord to leave while calling for Kylie and his assistants.

Rin groaned, tossing her head from one side to the other. This was more painful than having sex! Why in the world would women get pregnant if this kind of pain was involved?

"Deep breaths, my lady," Kylie's calming voice said, penetrating the pounding in her head the pain was causing.

Following her handmaiden's advice, Rin took deep breaths, exhaling when told to.

"I'm starting to see a head," Clawood stated. "Lady Rin, on the next sharp pain, you need to push."

She nodded, gasped at the stab, and pushed as hard as she could.

"I've got a shoulder. Keep pushing, lady."

Rin bore down and pushed hard. A baby's wail rewarded her efforts. Rin grinned tiredly at the sound. Now, she understood why women got pregnant: The end result made the pain worth it.

"My lady, it's a boy," Clawood announced, wrapping the child up and handing him to an assistant to get cleaned up.

Rin started to sit up when a sharp stab caused her to gasp and lean back again.

"Oh," Clawood said, turning back to Rin. "It appears that we're not done yet."

By this point, Rin knew what was expected of her. She grunted and pushed for a few long minutes until a second baby's cry split the air.

"It's a girl," the doctor exclaimed. "And now we're done."

Sesshomaru paced back and forth in front of the door while Jaken watched him from the railing on the other side of the hall. He was feeling anxious, nervous, and worried all at the same time. He looked forward to being a father and couldn't wait to see his child.

A scream from Rin reached his ears through the solid door. Concern washed over him. She was in pain. He wanted to stop the cause of the pain, but he knew that it wasn't being caused by an enemy. Rin's screams were soon replaced with the cry of a baby.

Sesshomaru ceased his pacing and stared at the door. "My child's here," he said in soft awe.

"Congratulations, milord," Jaken piped in just as softly.

The lord waited for Clawood to open the door and allow him in, but it remained closed. Why? He got his answer several seconds later when he heard Rin scream again. However, it wasn't a cry of despair-it was a cry of pain.

"Another one? It's a litter?" he said to himself.

He heard a second baby's cry several minutes before Clawood opened the door.

"Lord Sesshomaru," he bowed. "You have two beautiful children. The first one is a boy and the second one is a girl." Clawood stepped aside and Sesshomaru entered the room.

Rin lay in bed, her upper half propped up by pillows, and a baby in each arm. She looked absolutely exhausted and yet she was smiling.

"Come closer, Sesshomaru," she called. "They don't bite-yet."

Smirking slightly at the joke, he stepped up beside his mate and gazed down at the babies.

They were indeed beautiful. He could easily tell the boy from the girl because the latter's features were more delicate. His son had wisps of dark silver hair, goldish-silver eyes, and a purple crescent moon and stripes. The girl, however, had wisps of light black hair, silvery-gold eyes, and an indigo crescent moon and stripes.

"I see a lot of their father in them," Rin said softly.

"Really? I see their mother in them."

"I recall you wanted to name the firstborn."

"I do. I saw a name on the list that I really liked: Shuhan (leader)."

"I like that. The girl's name is the one I wrote before I came here: Nobara."

"Wild Rose," the lord murmured. "That's beautiful."

Rin nodded before her head fell back against the pillows and she fell asleep with Sesshomaru watching over her and their new family.

Epilogue

The news traveled by leaps and bounds toward a mismatched group on the path ahead. It leapt a few more times before springing into the air and a voice called to the supposed leader of the group. "Master Inuyasha!"

Said hanyou turned at the voice in time to have his retainer, Myoga, land on his nose. The flea sucked some blood from his position before getting whacked by a hand.

"Myoga, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked as the flea floated down onto Inuyasha's outstretched hand.

Popping back to his normal shape, he replied, "I bring news from the Western Lands."

"What? You were around Sesshomaru who could have killed you!? You never expose yourself to danger," Inuyasha said angrily.

"Master! I'm hurt," Myoga retorted. "Besides, he didn't even realize I was there."

"Well, if you've got news, spit it out."

"Yes, Master. Your brother, in just six months, found a mate and has two children. Congratulations, Master. You're an uncle."

THUD!

Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara looked down at the insensate form of their friend laying face-up on the ground, twitching once in a while.

The End

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed this story. I currently have no more Inuyasha stories in the works, but it's just a matter of time until an idea hits me.**


End file.
